


Fire

by theliljacobine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliljacobine/pseuds/theliljacobine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You remind me of a fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

_You remind me of a fire._

_The way you crept into my thoughts,_

_Silently, slowly as time passed._

_The way your fingers smelt like smoke,_

_When you touched my face and caressed me,_

_Abruptly_ _bringing_ _me down on my knees._

_The way your smile kept me breathless,_

_And your eyes illuminated me in the darkest nights._

_How your arms closed around me,_

_Suffocating my mind, my heart and my soul,_

_Making me forget everything except you._

_The way you consumed what surrounded us,_

_My future, present and past,_

_Leaving only ashes that marked_

_The place where you once were,_

_And a hole in a ground that_

_Could only be filled with your missing presence._

_The way I missed you when you were gone,_

_Trying to lit up matches around me,_

_Surround myself in your acrid smell_

_To call you, or to call Death_

_Or maybe you two are the same._

_You weren’t just fire,_

_You were a burning star_

_The closer I got, the more I hurt_

_A hot, seducing mortal danger,_

_Luring me to my death._

_But baby, if I could be with you,_

_I wouldn't mind being burnt_

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading! ^//.//^


End file.
